1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous glittering ink composition which can be suitably used for ball-point pens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, for the purpose of obtaining a written mark with metallic luster such as gold, silver, and the like, aqueous ink compositions using aluminum pigments or pearlescent pigments have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-151547 proposes an aqueous ink composition using aluminum powder pigments whose surface is treated with stearic acid. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-118592 proposes an aqueous ink composition using pearlescent pigments.
However, in the case of such conventional aqueous ink compositions using pigments such as aluminum powder pigments, pearlescent pigments, it has been difficult to obtain written marks with a strong glittering feeling.